Who We Are
by HellyJelly13
Summary: LeAnna Kane, born to a life of privilege and safety, was never meant to have a spot on that drop ship. But when her complicated history with the Blake siblings looms over her again, she finds there's not much she wouldn't sacrifice for love.
1. Chapter 1

When you're hidden in a cargo hold, hurdling through space to what you can only assume may be your untimely death, you have a lot of things that run through your mind. For LeAnna Kane, one of those things was actually sitting next to her, staring at her with wide, confused eyes.

She had hurriedly strapped herself into one of the two seats on the lower level of the ship, when she realized that there was already another person there, looking as if they had just seen a ghost.

Bellamy Blake, the boy she had fallen in love with when she was only seventeen years old. The man she had hidden from her father for nearly five years, before things had abruptly come to an end. Her first love. Her best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped.

Was that worry laced in his voice?

"I should ask you the same question. Why are you wearing-"

The drop ship shuddered as they entered earth's atmosphere, sending them both lurching forward, cutting off her sentence. LeAnna felt the old, frayed restraints around her shoulders give, sending her tumbling forward. Bellamy grabbed at her jacket sleeve before she could hit the floor, pulling her upright and back into her seat. He snaked an arm around her torso to keep her steady, moving his other hand up so that she could take hold of the metal bar between them, the only thing keeping them in their seats if his restraints failed too.

"Octavia is on this ship," they echoed each other.

"Clarke and Wells are too," LeAnna added, ignoring their close proximity and his arm around her middle, "These kids won't make it long on their own. I was supposed to be escorting prisoners. It was a last minute decision to..."

Her words were cut off as the ship began to shake violently, indicating that they would be landing any second. Bellamy's grip tightened on her and she closed her eyes, praying that if death was coming for them, it would be quick and painless. No one on this ship deserved to die painfully, guilty or not.

A moment later, there was a loud crash and then they were shrouded in silence, everything coming to a standstill around them.

LeAnna let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, her forehead falling against Bellamy's shoulder as she processed the fact that they had made it to the ground alive and in one piece.

Earth. They had made it. Now if only she had thought out her plan farther than just making it to the ground.

Voices from the level above began to trickle down towards them and Bellamy took that as his cue to untangle himself from around her, noticing the faint blush that crept up in her cheeks as she moved away from him.

Kids began to file down the ladder one by one, worried and excited voices buzzing around them. LeAnna moved closer to the door as the room began to fill up, her eyes searching for familiar faces. Bellamy stood beside her, blending in with the delinquent children about as well as she did. She was sure it was quite obvious that they didn't belong there, their guard uniforms making them stand out amongst the sea of teenage prisoners.

The kids began to push towards the door and Bellamy squared his shoulders, pushing back, "Hey, just back it up, guys."

He reached for the lever that would open the hatch, but LeAnne slapped his hand away before he could pull it down. "We don't know what's out there, Bellamy. We need to take a minute to plan out what we're going to do if..."

"Stop! The air could be toxic!" A voice rang out above the crowd.

Every head in the room turned to the blonde haired girl barreling towards them, panic written plainly across her features. Clarke Griffin came to a stop in front of them, her eyes widening in surprise when she recognized the raven haired woman standing next to the man she was yelling at.

LeAnna had known Clarke her entire life, watched her grow up. In many ways she had been like an older sister to Clarke, and Clarke was more than relieved to see her face after months in lock up. But more than that, Clarke was confused. How did LeAnna end up on the drop ship? She was wearing her guards uniform. Surely the council wouldn't send an innocent person to the ground. But none of that mattered as LeAnna pulled her into a hug, a feeling of safety washing over Clarke that she hadn't felt in a long time.

LeAnne held her at arms length, hazel eyes studying her, "Clarke, thank God you're okay."

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyways." Bellamy interrupted them, eager to get the door open and ready to insert his authority if needed.

"Bellamy? LeAnna?"

They both turned as their names where called, but they were engulfed in a tangle of limbs before they had a chance to react. Octavia Blake, Bellamy's little sister, had her arms wrapped around them both in an emotional embrace that she had been deprived of for over year.

"It's the girl they hid under the floor."

"That's LeAnna Kane, one of the council members kids."

Whispers erupted around them, but they ignored them, Bellamy pulling away from them to look his sister over. "My god, look how big you are."

Octavia, still wrapped in LeAnna's arms, raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What the hell are you wearing, a guards uniform? And why are you here? They weren't supposed to be sending anyone besides prisoners to the ground."

"We came for you, Octavia." LeAnna told her, pushing a strand of hair away from the younger girls face, wondering what on earth they had done with the red ribbon she always wore when they locked her up.

"I borrowed the uniform to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." Bellamy chuckled.

"Where's your wristbands?" Clarke, who was still standing close by, watching their emotional reunion in bewilderment, questioned them.

Octavia rounded on her, obviously annoyed by the interruption. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year?"

"No one has a brother." One of the boys standing towards the front of the group scoffed.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!" A girl shouted out.

At those words Octavia lunged for the them, but LeAnna caught her by her collar before she could get to far, holding her back.

"Octavia. Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy suggested as LeAnna wrangled her in.

"Yeah? Like what?" Octavia snapped at him.

Bellamy put his hand on the door lever, yanking it down before anyone could have a chance to protest. "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years."

The door opened with a hiss, sunlight and fresh air flooding the drop ship. LeAnna took in a deep breath, letting it fill her lungs to capacity, the light spilling in covering her with an unfamiliar warmth. It felt and smelled so different than the artificial air produced on the ark. It felt real.

Everyone waited with bated breath for any effects of radiation poisoning, but none came. The air was clean.

Bellamy and Octavia were already on the ramp, people filing out after them, gazing around in wonder at their surroundings. Trees and grass and dirt and flowers, things they had only ever dreamt about seeing.

Octavia stood on the edge, her eyes closed and arms outstretched as she breathed everything in. Without hesitation she opened her eyes and jumped forward, both feet landing on the ground with a satisfying thud.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

Cheers erupted around them as the kids followed her lead, jumping off of the ramp eagerly to explore their new home, a world of possibilities awaiting them.


	2. Chapter 2

LeAnna watched the kids scatter, her eyes on Bellamy and Octavia's retreating backs as they started to explore the perimeter around the drop ship. Bellamy threw one last, fleeting glance in her direction before dragging Octavia off towards the trees, leaving LeAnna alone at the entrance to the drop ship.

Minutes later, Clarke, who was walking back from the edge of the drop sight followed by a dark long haired boy, still look slightly mystified, but it didn't take her long to shake off the wonder and for a determined look that LeAnna was all to familiar with to settle on her face again. She marched past LeAnna towards the ramp.

"We're not going to sit back and just enjoy this, are we?" LeAnna asked her.

"Nope!" Clarke yelled over her shoulder.

LeAnna didn't immediately follow after her, but instead closed her eyes and took in a deep, cleansing breath, reveling in the fact that she was in the one place she never thought she would be. She had hoped her grandchildren or maybe her great-great grandchildren might have had the chance, but she never fathomed that it would be her standing in the middle of this clearing, breathing in the fresh, non-radiated air.

She thought back to the ark and all of the hardships they had faced to make it to this moment. Some more than others. LeAnna was never meant to be on that drop ship, and yet, here she was. Bellamy Blake be damned, she was going to take advantage of her newfound freedom.

—

"The supplies in the drop ship is the bare minimum, at best. There's not much."

LeAnna filled Clarke in on what she had found once the kids had cleared the cargo hold and she had abandoned her silent meditation, frowning as she thought about their situation. The lack of food and medical supplies alone was enough to cause concern.

Clarke looked over the map laid out on the ramp once more, biting her lip as she calculated the distance between their crash sight and the mountain.

"We're going to need to make the trip soon."

LeAnna nodded, glancing around at the kids that were still close by, some who had already been injured in the crash. "We'll have to make due with what we have for now."

"We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires." Wells limped up to them, looking pained by his ankle and concerned.

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather." Clarke told him, pulling the map closer so he could get a better view of it, "See? Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive."

She drew a line with her finger, dictating the path they would need to take to reach the mountain.

Wells stared at her in amazement. "Where'd you learn to do that? Your father?"

Clarke was spared from answering when a tall, gangly boy with goggles on his head came up to them a second later, looking over their shoulders. "Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer."

Wells rounded on him, pushing him away from Clarke, "You mind?"

"Whoa." The goggled boy held up his hands in defense, looking nervous.

"Wells!" LeAnna called after him, "not necessary."

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him," One of the delinquents stalked towards them, a group of other boys on his heels. "He's with us."

"Relax, we're just trying to figure out where we are." Wells told them.

LeAnna stepped up, ready to intervene if she needed to. The last thing they needed was a fight to break out.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy's voice boomed from behind her. He and Octavia had sauntered over to check out the commotion.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Wells told them, "We..."

"Screw your father." Octavia spat, "What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?"

"Hey!" LeAnna berated her, "Watch it, Octavia."

Octavia shot her an annoyed look, but backed down anyways. She knew better than to get on LeAnna's bad side. Bellamy, on the other hand, didn't care and stepped up in her place. "You're the one who needs to watch it, LeAnna. Get off your high horse."

"Go float yourself, Bellamy," LeAnna snarled, stepping up so that they were nearly chest to chest. He was almost a whole head taller than her, but she knew she could take him down if she really needed to. Wells stepped between them, pushing them apart.

Clarke tried appealing to the group of kids around her. Trying to make them see sense. "Do you think we care who's in charge? No. We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now."

Bellamy tilted his head, his eyes never leaving LeAnna. "I've got a better idea. You three go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

There was a chorus of "yeahs" from the delinquents who had gathered around to watch the little show Bellamy and Octavia were putting on.

LeAnna's fists clenched at her sides. She had known that she and Bellamy had some major issues to work out, but she never would have imagined that he would act this way. She wondered how they had gotten to this place, threatening each other without a second thought. He hadn't always looked at her like this, seething anger and hatred in his eyes. As cheesy as it sounded to her, his gaze had once been filled with love and adoration. But that Bellamy was now gone and the man that stood in his place was someone LeAnna barely recognized.

"You're not listening. We all need to go," Wells spoke up.

Murphy, the boy who had been causing the most trouble since they landed, pushed Wells forward, "Look at this, everybody...the Chancellor of Earth."

Wells' jaw clenched, "You think that's funny?"

Murphy's foot suddenly swung out, kicking Wells' feet out from underneath him. The Chancellor's son fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"Wells!" Clarke and LeAnna echoed each other. Clarke lunged forward but one of the delinquents standing next to her threw an arm across her, stopping her from moving any further. One of the kids standing to LeAnna's right stepped towards her, but she shoved past them before they could get too close. "Touch me and I'll rip your arm out of its socket." She

"No, but that was. All right." Murphy chortled.

Wells pulled himself to his feet, wincing as he put weight on his ankle. He was in no shape for a fight.

"Come on. Come on." Murphy antagonized him.

Wells put his fists up, ready to brawl with Murphy, injured ankle and all. LeAnna was not going to let this fight happen. Why the hell did she come down here if she wasn't actually going to protect the ones she truly cared about? She made to step in between them but before she could make a move, someone jumped from the top of the drop ship, landing with a thud right between the two.

She recognized him as the long haired boy Clarke had been speaking to after they first landed. Finn. Spacewalker, as the other kids had started calling him, faced Murphy. "Kids got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

LeAnna let out a quiet sigh of relief. Wells was safe... for now.

Octavia suddenly strolled up to Finn, a flirtatious look on her face. "Hey, Spacewalker. Rescue me next."

LeAnna's eyes widened at Octavia's seductive tone. The Octavia that came out of the skybox was nothing like the shy, naive little girl that went in. This was going to cause trouble. She was sure of it.

The group around them almost immediately disbanded, bored and eager to continue the exploration of their new surroundings now that there wasn't a fight to keep them entertained.

Bellamy, who's surprised face almost mirrored LeAnna's exactly, shook his head at her.

"What?" Octavia shrugged, stepping back towards her brother. "He's cute."

"He's a criminal."

"They're all criminals." She reminded him.

Bellamy grabbed Octavia by the arm and pulled her with him, "Look, O. I came down here to protect you."

LeAnna, trying to go unnoticed by the Blake siblings, crouched down next to one of the injured girls who was still resting near the drop ship, cradling her arm. "I'm going to look this over quickly, okay?"

The girl gave her a pained nod and LeAnna I did the bandage. Bellamy could still be heard several feet away as she distractedly tended to the delinquent girls arm.

"I don't need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me." Octavia snapped.

"I can't stay with them, O." Bellamy told his sister.

LeAnna's ears perked up at his words. What on earth was he talking about? Why was he even here then?

"Now what are you talking about?"

Bellamy looked around, realizing that they were right within the earshot of everyone. His eyes fell on LeAnna tending to the girl several feet away. LeAnna pretended that she couldn't see him looking at her, wrapping the girls arm up and giving her a gentle smile. He grabbed Octavia and pulled her farther away from the drop ship, away from LeAnna's ears.

LeAnna could no longer hear the pair, but what few words she caught were enough to cause suspicion within her. Bellamy was hiding something.

—

"I'm going to stay behind." LeAnna told Clarke, gritting her teeth as she watched Bellamy and Octavia from afar, "Someone's got to get a hold on Bellamy's terror campaign, and everyone seems to be out for Wells' blood."

Wells, who was sitting on the ground as Clarke examined his ankle, narrowed his eyes up at her.

"Okay, I have to ask, how do you know Bellamy and Octavia so well?" Clarke wondered as she wrapped a makeshift bandage around Wells' ankle. "They didn't exactly run in the carefully laid out circle your father made for you."

"Yah, I was wondering that too." Wells smirked up at her.

"Bellamy was a cadet on the guard for a short time and we had earth skills together when we were teenagers." LeAnna lied through her teeth. "That's it."

Clarke looked skeptical. "Okay, but that doesn't explain how you knew Octavia. She was a hidden kid until they locked her up a year ago."

LeAnna pursed her lips. There was no use lying to Clarke and Wells. They had always been observant and far too intelligent for their own good. Like two little annoying super sleuth peas in a pod. Though she supposed their estrangement might change a few things. "Look, it's complicated. It's a really long story that I promise I'll tell you both when Clarke gets back. Okay?"

That seemed good enough for both of them because they dropped the subject after that, but LeAnna knew that it was far from over. They were like the two younger siblings that she was never allowed to have. They'd annoy the truth out of her eventually.

—

Finn, who seemed to have a thing for Clarke, wandered up soon after, "So Mt. Weather. When do we leave?"

"Right now." Clarke told him, standing up and dusting the dirt from her hands. "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are the two of you going to carry enough food for a hundred?" Wells scoffed, taking the hand LeAnna offered to help him to his feet.

Finn wheeled around without answering, grabbing two boys, Monty and Jasper, if LeAnna remembered correctly, by the collar of their shirts. "Four of us. Can we go now?"

Octavia strolled up, Bellamy on her heels. "Sounds like a party. Make it five."

LeAnna shook her head, stepping in front of her. "Oh no. Not you, Ms. 'I need to do something fun and dangerous'. Yah, I heard you talking to Bellamy about going. This is about getting to Mt. Weather and back as fast as possible with the supplies we need."

"Which, I can help with," Octavia argued, "Besides, you can't order me around."

What was with this change of attitude? Octavia has always been so soft spoken around her. LeAnna had assumed that the bond that they had before couldn't be this easily broken, even if Bellamy was filling her head with his ridiculous vendetta. She was obviously very wrong.

LeAnna laughed hollowly, snapping her fingers in front of Octavia's face, "Like hell I can't. If you don't think I'll..."

"Would everyone just calm down?" Wells barked. "Seriously! Clarke, Finn, you guys need to go."

Clarke and Finn, who were having their own argument, fell silent, but LeAnna hadn't finished speaking her piece yet. "I'm serious, Octavia. Don't slow them down."

"God, I won't." Octavia rolled her eyes. "Okay? Now, can I go, please?"

Finn, Clarke, Jasper and Monty had already started their path to the woods, but Bellamy hesitated for a moment, watching them disappear into the tree line.

"Go on," Bellamy sighed, nudging her towards the rest of the group. "Be safe."

Octavia, ignoring LeAnna's icy glare, plopped a loud kiss on Bellamy's cheek before running after them. LeAnna watched her go before rounding on Bellamy, eyes like daggers. "If she gets hurt, it's on you, asshole."

She shoved past him, making sure to ram into his shoulder as she did so, making a beeline for the drop ship. She'd inventory and organize what supplies they did have until she thought out a way to bring Bellamy Blake to his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

THE ARK 2143 (6 Years before Earth)

Bellamy trudged to the first day of his earth skills class, wishing for nothing more than to turn around and head back home were he had real responsibilities.

What was the point? Returning to earth was a pipe dream every generation harbored since the world melted down and they were forced to flee to space to live in crowded conditions and squalor. They were no closer to setting foot back on earth than they were a hundred years ago. And yet, the council insisted that every able bodied person on the ark take this ridiculous class during their final year of schooling.

Bellamy grit his teeth and stepped into the room where the class was being held, scanning his surroundings for a familiar face. Every seat was already taken except for one in the very front row, which he reluctantly headed towards, cursing his rotten luck.

He sat down, resisting the urge to mumble profanities under his breath, when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to find the pretty face of a girl he had seen around the ark a few times, studying him. LeAnna Kane. He was surprised he could even recall her name. They had never shared any classes and she was part of a much more private, elite group of Arkadians. But it was hard not to know the children of the few select council members. The privileged ones. Well, as privileged as you could get on the ark.

LeAnna Kane was something of a marvel to behold. She was short in stature, but she held herself like she was six feet tall. Her face was gracefully heart shaped, framed by long, dark waves and her dark brown eyes were wide and innocent, but she gazed at him with a stern look that made her seem almost intimidating. Almost. Bellamy was too stubborn to be brought down by a spoiled little girl.

"I was saving that seat. They're running late."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her, deciding right then and there that it didn't matter how pretty she was or how important her father was, he would not give in to her demands.

"Well, too bad." He shrugged, turning his attention to the front of the room were Pike was taking his place at the podium.

At that moment, a tall boy that she seemed to know walked in and she waved at him sheepishly, tilting her head towards the offender who had taken his seat. The boy shrugged and gave her a small smile before leaning against the wall in the very back.

Bellamy felt her shift in her seat, clearly agitated, but she knowing better than to cause a scene in class. He couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of himself. She probably wasn't used to being stood up to.

He was spared any more agitating encounters with the Kane girl as Pike cleared his throat loudly and brought the room full of teens to silence.

"Alright. I know many of you are probably thinking this is a waste of your time." Pike didn't skirt over the truth, obviously knowing his audience. "But I can assure you, what you learn here will be of value. We are human. Despite our detachment from our planet, our roots will always belong to Earth. We pass this knowledge from generation to generation in hope that one day we will have the chance to return to our rightful home."

Bellamy tuned out the rest of Pike's monologue. It didn't matter what nonsense the council spouted out, they were never going to return to earth. The only thing Bellamy cared about was getting through this class so he could graduate and enlist to the Ark's guard. From inside he could protect his family. That was his only concern.

—

"Hey! Hello?" LeAnna resisted the urge to thump this dark haired idiot across the nose. He clearly hadn't paid any attention to Pike's entire lecture and instead was staring off into space, his eyes half closed.

He snapped back to full consciousness a moment later at the sound of her voice, looking slightly startled. "Yah?"

"Congratulations. We're partners for the next four weeks." She informed him, standing up and turning to face him, arms crossed. "Did you even hear a single word he said?"

"Uh...sure." Bellamy murmured, glancing around. Half of the class was already up and out the door.

She hitched her bag onto her shoulder, pinning him down with a cold stare. "Okay, I know that was a lie. Look, this can be as easy or hard as we make it. Me, I'd prefer for it to be as painless as possible. So, why don't we start over on the right foot this time? I'm LeAnna Kane."

She didn't dare put out her hand for a hand shake. He didn't seem to be the type to return one. Instead, she stood in front of him, waiting for some sort of reply. A grunt, maybe?

He finally stood up, towering a good seven or eight inches over her. "Bellamy Blake."

Broad shoulders. Freckles. A dimpled chin and high cheekbones. He was handsome. She'd give him that.

"Alright, Bellamy." LeAnna plastered on a fake smile, hoping to win this boy over and finish this class with minimum trouble. "We have four weeks of class. That's it. Four earth skills projects and our final exam. I have a feeling you want this to be over just as much as I do. Can we be civil?"

She waited as Bellamy's dark, intense eyes studied her, but she didn't back down. She had just two classes until graduation and nothing was going to get in the way of her freedom. Nothing and no one.

"Yah. Yah, we can do this."

LeAnna sighed, a little bit of the stress she felt the moment Pike announced partners lifting off of her shoulders. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Bellamy. It was nice to meet you."

With that, she turned on her heel and made her way towards home. She'd make sure she passed this class with flying colors, no matter how cute and annoying her partner was.

—

"Yah, I don't think our ancestors ate tree bark." Bellamy quipped, watching Y/N sit cross legged in front of him as she tried to match the plants in her book to the edible category on their tablet.

She rolled her eyes, pushing the book towards him. "It isn't tree bark, Bellamy, it's tree sap. And yah, you can eat some types of tree bark. I told you that ten minutes ago. Do you want to actually help me or are you going to sit their looking pretty all day?"

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" He smirked, picking up the book and flipping to the next page.

"Bellamy!" She groaned, wanting nothing more than to slap that stupid grin off of his face.

"I guess I can help. Since you asked so sweetly." Bellamy teased, turning his attention back to their work.

This had become a usual for LeAnna and Bellamy. One would tease and the other would pretend to be annoyed. But, in fact, Bellamy had turned out to be something different than LeAnna had pegged him to be. In reality Bellamy was actually a really hard worker and a lot more intelligent than she had given him credit for.

If she didn't know any better, she'd actually think she liked him. But she knew better.

"We have one more project left." Bellamy spoke up a few minutes later, his eyes never leaving his book. "I have to say, Kane, you're not as bad as I first thought you were. Only slightly spoiled."

"Wow. You really know how to pay a girl a compliment." She snorted, her fingers busy typing something into a category on their tablet.

He grinned and closed his book, sliding it towards her. "I'm serious. I might even consider you a friend."

At this, her eyes snapped up, slightly wide at his confession. "Bellamy Blake considers a council member's daughter a friend? What will the other peasants and rebels think?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't care what anyone else thinks." He reminded her, "and I know you don't care either."

She gulped, realizing that he had moved a few inches closer, her heart pounding almost violently against her chest.

They sat in silence for a moment, eyes locked and their work forgotten. What was she doing? Did she...did she have feelings for this boy? No. There was no way. She wouldn't even entertain the idea.

She jumped up suddenly, clearing her throat and hastily gathering her things. "Um, we need to get these books back. They can't be out and exposed to the air for too long."

"You okay?"

She shook her head. No, not really. "Yah, of course."

He had picked up his own things and was now towering over her, a slightly worried expression on his face. "Okay, well, let's return the books and I'll walk you back to your quarters."

"NO!"

"Okay..."

She tried to collect herself. She was being silly. There was nothing between them. "I mean, you don't have too. It's kind of a long walk from Mecha."

He flashed her a genuine, yet still concerned, smile. "What ever you say, your majesty."

She rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and heading towards the library, wanting nothing more than to get away from the object of her frustrations. Bellamy Blake would be the death of her.

—

Bellamy watched her leave the library and head towards Alpha station, his eyes not leaving her back until she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

He chastised himself for immediately missing her presence. Soon enough their final project

would be finished and she would be out of his life. Probably for good.

His chest tightened at the idea.

It had been less than a month and yet, he felt like she had always had a place in his life. LeAnne Kane was intelligent, funny...kind. He hadn't expected that. The kindness. But she genuinely seemed concerned for him when he had opened up about his home life to her during their second project. It had sort of slipped out, not the part about Octavia, of course, but everything else. His mother. Her depression.

He desperately wished he could tell her about Octavia. To have someone to confide in, to open up to, would bring more relief than he could imagine.

LeAnna had spilled some of her own hardships to him as well. Her father's need for control. His overprotectiveness. Her pre-arranged place in the guard. She had been taught how to handle a gun before she even knew how to read, she had told him.

She even told him about Atlas Shumway, the boy she had been saving a seat for on the very first day of class. Atlas was the son of Commander Shumway and a prime match for her, according to her father. She liked Atlas, she had told Bellamy, he was a wonderful friend, but that was it. There has never been any spark between them, at least not on her part, but Marcus Kane still seemed to push her towards Atlas. Bellamy had felt his first pang of jealousy about Atlas in this moment, which he quickly cast aside and tried to forget.

He had confessed to her then that his biggest wish was for a place on the guard. She had laughed bitterly, "It's not everything it's cracked up to be. Trust me."

She hadn't elaborated on the subject but instead turned back to their work, leaving him with more questions than answers. Was he missing something? Was the job he always wanted really that bad?

He realized that she didn't have it as easy as he had originally thought. They were both dealing with their own personal hardships, even if they were from different social backgrounds. She wasn't the spoiled little girl he had originally thought she was.

They had bonded over this and Bellamy found himself craving her company. A part of him even thought he might...no, he couldn't think like that. LeAnna Kane was unattainable.

He pulled himself together and headed for home, preparing himself for the bombardment of questions that was sure to come his way from Octavia about the girl that was putting this stupid grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

It took LeAnna less than thirty minutes to organize what little was left of the supplies in the drop ship and before she knew it, she was looking at an underwhelming little pile. Wells came through the door not long after she pushed it all into a corner, his brows furrowed in worry as he surveyed its contents.

"They weren't kidding when they said they didn't leave us much."

"I know, but at least it's something. For now, we just need to put those earth skills lessons into good use." She gave him a reassuring smile. "How's your ankle?"

He shrugged, "About the same, but I'll manage. I was thinking about heading out to search for some water. You interested?"

"Of course." She picked up her discarded jacket and shrugged it over her shoulders before following him outside.

Some of the kids were still lingering close to the drop ship, but most of them seemed perfectly relaxed in their new home. 'Maybe too relaxed', she thought to herself as they passed a couple so intertwined, she could scarcely tell one from the other.

As they stepped into the shady tree line, she gasped. She hadn't let herself explore any further than a few feet from the drop ship until now. She didn't know so many colors could exist in one place. They walked for a few minutes before she suddenly came to a halt, kneeling down to closer inspect a cluster of deep red flowers on long green stems at her feet.

"Spider Lillie's." She sighed wistfully, "They were my grandmothers favorite. She always said if she ever had the chance to come to earth, they would be the first thing she looked for. They're magnificent."

"Your Grandma Vera has good taste," Wells chuckled, bending down to pluck one from the dirt before sticking it into her ponytail. "There, now it's perfect."

She giggled, realizing that for the first time in a very long time, she actually felt lighter, happier. Earth had that effect.

She stood up, dusting the dirt from her hands. "All right, Mr. Suave. Where do we start?"

—

They searched for hours for a close source of water to no avail. When the sun began to set and the crickets started to chirp, they decided to call it a night and head back to the drop ship.

They were greeted by the sound of yelling, a large fire ablaze in the middle of camp. Upon closer inspection, LeAnna realized that the kids were kneeling down by a rock as Murphy pried their wristband off with a knife.

"Who's next?" Bellamy bellowed, his attention on his crowd of followers.

"What the hell are you doing?" LeAnna bolted towards them, Wells on her heel.

Bellamy looked surprised by their sudden appearance for a moment but quickly composed himself before rounding on her, "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

Wells grabbed LeAnna's arm, pulling her back as she attempted to lunge at Bellamy. He pushed her behind him before turning on Bellamy himself, "It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

Bellamy smirked devilishly, "That's the point...chancellor. We can take care of ourselves. CAN'T WE?"

There was a wave of "Yeahs!" that followed, stirring up the delinquents once more as they continued to pry their wristbands off one by one.

"Bellamy, think about what you are doing?" LeAnna attempted to reason with him, trying to find her Bellamy somewhere deep inside this monster, "Those aren't just our friends and parents up there."

She turned to the crowd, hoping that maybe addressing them over their "leader" would help them to see sense, "They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child." Bellamy looked at Wells as the next part slipped from his tongue, venom dripping from every word. "Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws."

Bellamy wrinkled his nose in disgust, "No. He enforced them. LeAnna's father, too. But not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws."

"Bellamy, you're out of your mind." LeAnna shouted at him. "They're just kids. They'll never make it this way. I'm not excusing the things that were done to all of you, but this...this is not going to change what happened!"

"You, Clarke, Wells. You were all privileged. All children of the council," Bellamy spat, "Everything was handed to you. You don't understand what it was like for the rest of us. Here, we have control over our lives."

"I don't understand?" LeAnna seethed, "Bellamy, you know first hand that my life wasn't as perfect as you're making it seem. How could you..."

"No. No, I don't want to hear it." Bellamy stepped up, so that they were almost chest to chest, a position of dominance LeAnna was all too familiar with. "So you're father was strict, so what? You never went to sleep hungry. You didn't fear for your life everyday. You were just a spoiled...little...princess."

He turned away from her, his attention back on the young, influential people in front of him. "Here, we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want. Now, you both don't have to like it. Hell, you can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

"Yeah!"

"Whatever the hell we want!"

"Whatever the hell we want!"

"Whatever the hell we want!"

The chanting is what did it. Bellamy was basking in the naive innocence of these teenagers and their wasn't a hint of remorse in his body. She lost it completely, pouncing on him, dodging Wells' hands as he tried to stop her. Bellamy tumbled to the ground with her on top of him, her fist connecting with his jaw with an ugly crack. Her hands went to his throat, pressing down on his trachea with all of the force she could muster. He gasped violently for air, his hands trying to pry hers from his throat, but he was losing consciousness fast and he could barely make out her face anymore.

She was blind with rage, all of the pent up anger she'd been feeling for the past year boiling over. She failed to realize that she was actually killing him, everyone around them too shocked to do anything for a moment. But the shock soon wore off and suddenly Bellamy's band of goons were on her, Murphy's fist coming down on the back of her head, knocking her away from their leader.

It was five against one, and Murphy had her pinned down before she could even get up again, a knife to her throat. "You're going to die tonight, you little bitch."

She thrashed against him, trying to get the upper hand as the blade pressed into her throat, slicing at the skin there and drawing blood to the surface.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

The weight was removed from her chest as Murphy was thrown sideways, the knife falling away from her. She gasped, her hand coming up to cover the cut on her neck as blood seeped out, coloring her palms a sickeningly vivid red. Bellamy knelt down next to her, removing her hands and replacing them with his own, putting pressure on the wound. "Hey, it's okay. You're going to be okay." His voice was hoarse, red handprints visible on his neck.

She was crying, her vision clouded by the stinging pain, but it wasn't enough for her to welcome his presence. "Get...away...from...me."

Wells dropped down beside them, shoving Bellamy out of the way. "You want to help? Get a hold of your thugs before they kill someone."

Bellamy, who was still staring at LeAnna with a fearful, shocked expression, backed away, letting Wells take over. Bellamy's eyes were trained on his hands, stained with her blood and suddenly he felt sick. She could have died because of him.

"He's gone. It's okay." Wells whispered, his voice soft and comforting as he inspected the cut. It was deep, but not deep enough to do any permanent damage. He sent out a silent prayer, desperately wishing Clarke was there to back him up. "That was so stupid, LeAnna What were you thinking?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder and the clouds opened up, rain falling down in heavy sheets. In just seconds they were drenched, the blood seeping from LeAnna's wound mixing with the water and washing away with the mud.

"Rain." She murmured, her eyes becoming heavy as the pain, blood loss, hunger and sheer exhaustion took over, sending her into a dark that she couldn't fight off.

—

Gentle hands on her throat pulled LeAnna out of unconsciousness, her eyes flying open. She gasped as pain flooded her senses, yanking away from the person looming over her.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay." A soft voice cooed, "It's Wells. You're okay."

Her heart beat slowly returned to normal and she relaxed slightly at the sound of his familiar tone, his hands back on her throat again, tugging at the bandage there. "The bleeding stopped, but you're going to have to keep this covered for a while. Can you talk?"

"Yah." She coughed, trying to find her voice through the pain. "Yah...I'm fine."

"That's a good thing." Wells sighed in relief, "I was worried there for a minute. I thought maybe I underestimated how deeply he cut you."

She sat up, the room spinning slightly and she realized that some of the pain was actually coming from the back of her head where Murphy had hit her. "Are Clarke and the others back yet?"

"No, but it's still pretty early. Well, late, actually. I'm sure they'll be back in the morning." Wells told her, handing her a cup of water that he had collected from the rain, "You just need to focus on yourself for right now, though. You lost a lot of blood."

She nodded, there wasn't any energy left in her to argue. "Thanks for helping me, Wells. I know what I did was stupid. Fighting isn't going to help anyone."

"That was more than fighting. LeAnna, if Murphy hadn't stopped you...you would have killed Bellamy." Wells was concerned. He had never seen her act so violently before.

"It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let him get to me like that." She said somberly, "I honestly can't tell you what came over me."

Wells sat down across from her, "Well, despite you almost killing him, Bellamy's been pacing outside the dropship since I brought you in here. I think you scared him."

"Good," She hummed, leaning her back against the wall, letting her eyes fall closed. "I don't want to see him."

They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound coming from the rain tapping against the metal above them until the silence became too much for Wells, who was bursting with questions.

"Do you want to tell me what happened between you two? Because something clearly did." Wells pestered her, "And don't give me that 'we knew each other in passing' crap."

"I thought we were waiting for Clarke before I spilt my scandalous history," LeAnna tried to change the subject.

"Ah, so there is a scandalous history?"

"Look, all I'm going to tell you is that, yes, Bellamy and I do have a very deeply entwined past. It's something I'm trying to move on from. This is earth, Wells, and I don't want what happened up there to dictate how my life goes down here, okay?" She didn't mean to be so touchy on the subject, but she was tired of thinking about Bellamy. But it was proving difficult when he was always no more than twenty feet away.

"Alright. I get it. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

"Thank you." She shuffled down so that she was lying with her head resting on her arm. "We should try to get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very, very long day."

"Nah, I'm going to stay up a while longer and keep an eye on things outside. This rain isn't slowing them down. You need to get some sleep, though, that cut was pretty nasty. I'll see you in the morning, LeAnna."

She watched him walk outside before closing her eyes, trying to push all thoughts of Bellamy and their past from her mind. Earth was a fresh start for everyone, including her. But little did she know, as she laid there on the cold floor of the drop ship after their first day on earth, just how entwined their lives would really become.


	5. Chapter 5

LeAnna's opened her eyes just as the sun was beginning to peak out above the trees, only to find that the drop ship was now filled with sleeping kids. The silence of camp in the early morning was almost eerie compared to the sounds of celebration the night before.

She laid there for a moment longer, but the bandage around her neck was beginning to itch and her legs were growing restless.

She sighed and sat up, freezing when she realized who was sleeping only a few feet away from her.

Bellamy was snoring lightly just to her left, his jacket removed and balled up beneath his head like a pillow, one of his arms outstretched towards her. She wondered when he had gotten there and why he would choose to be that close after she had attacked him. His jaw was peppered with purple and blue from where she had punched him and she felt instant regret for having hurt him. She very nearly killed him, but Bellamy never laid a hand on her. He never would.

Her breath hitched in her chest as she watched him, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. He looked so calm in slumber, not a trace of the disdain from the night before on his face. But she knew it was just an illusion. Soon enough he would wake up and all of the reasons they had to hate each other would come flooding back. But when she looked at him, despite everything he had done, she still saw the love of her life. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he pushed her away, she could not stop the part of her heart that wanted to protect him...to love him.

She stood up, being careful not to wake the people around her. She glanced down at Bellamy for a moment longer, realizing that he must be freezing without any layers. The air was chilly, cooling her skin even beneath her guard jacket.

Turning towards the pile of supplies behind her, she pulled out a piece of the drop ship's parachute that Wells had cut up and draped it over him. He shifted slightly at the contact, but his eyes never opened and she smiled to herself. It was time to move forward. If last night had taught her anything, it was that violence and anger was only going to keep them from doing so.

—

She wandered the forest alone for a few hours, relishing in the peace that it brought her. It seemed so odd that a place she had only known for less than a day could feel so much like home, but it did. Every flower, every insect, every breeze felt like a new beginning. In the quiet she had time to think about the events of the last few days. She thought about her father and wondered what he had made of her disappearance. Her heart ached. He was probably worrying himself sick. With her mother gone, she and her grandma Vera were the only people he had left. Marcus Kane could be a cold and calculating man, but he was still her father and she never purposely meant to hurt him.

She picked a handful of Spider Lillie's before making her way back to camp, feeling far more cheerful than she had when she left, but that good mood was quickly dashed by the sounds of fighting. Murphy and Wells were facing off in front of the drop ship again, but this time Murphy had a knife in his hand.

Bellamy stepped in between them and for a moment LeAnna thought he was aiming to stop them, but he proved her wrong when he pulled another knife from his pocket and tossed it at Wells' feet. "Fair fight."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she muttered under her breath before dropping the flowers in her hands and jogging over to them just in time for Murphy to swipe at Wells.

"Stop it! Didn't you guys learn anything from yesterday?"

Murphy lunged at Wells again, but this time when Wells attempted to strike at him, Murphy caught him in the back, leaving behind a deep gash. "This is for my father!"

She would have jumped between them had Bellamy's hand not shot out to grab her by the jacket collar, pulling her back towards him. Her back was against his chest, his arm securely around her.

"Stop," he growled in her ear, "They both have knives. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"And I have a gun." She said through clenched teeth so that only he could hear. "I'm going to put a stop to this."

Bellamy tensed up at the mention of a gun. He hadn't thought about the regulation pistol that she always carried. How had she kept it a secret this long? Why hadn't she tried to use it on him last night? He tightened his hold on her, making sure that she couldn't easily slip from his grasp. Though she still could if she really wanted to.

Wells had turned the tables on Murphy despite his injury, the knife in his hand now against Murphy's throat. "Drop it!"

"Wells! Let him go!"

Every head in the clearing turned towards the sound of Clarke's voice. LeAnna slumped against Bellamy in relief as the others came after her.

Wells shoved Murphy away from him, quick to obey Clarke's command, but Murphy wasn't finished yet. He clambered to his feet, ready to strike again. Bellamy released his hold on LeAnna, jumping between the two younger men, grabbing Murphy by his shoulders. "Enough, Murphy."

LeAnna looked up to find Octavia being supported by Monty, her leg clearly injured. LeAnna was at her side before Bellamy even realized his sister was there, too busy keeping Murphy at bay. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine. And I could ask you the same question." Octavia frowned, examining the bandage on LeAnna's neck.

"Octavia. Are you alright?"

"Again, I'm fine." Octavia groaned, their constant need to parent her grating her nerves.

Bellamy looped am arm around her, helping her over the log in front of her before turning to Clarke. "Where's the food?"

"We didn't make it to Mt. Weather." Finn answered for her.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"We were attacked." Clarke told them, her voice shaking slightly.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells questioned her.

"Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

—

Bellamy and LeAnna stayed with Octavia, putting their differences aside to fuss over the wound on her leg while the others convened in the drop ship to discuss what to do about Jasper.

"What the hell was it?" Bellamy questioned her.

"I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake." Octavia hissed in pain when LeAnna dabbed at the cut running up her calf.

"Sorry, O." She grimaced.

"So what happened to you?"Octavia prodded as LeAnna wrapped her leg up.

Bellamy and LeAnna shared a look, neither of them wanting to drag Octavia into their dispute.

"Murphy." LeAnna told her, not giving her all of the details, "It's not a big deal. Just a shallow cut."

"Uh huh." Octavia always knew when she was lying through her teeth. "When are you two going to figure things out? It's been a year. It's starting to get ridiculous."

"O..."

"Come on, it's earth." Octavia insisted. "Up there we had to hide. You guys had to hide your relationship. Things could be different here. I don't know what happened between you both but it can't be that bad. You love each other."

"Octavia, you don't understand the whole situation." LeAnna reminded her, pulling herself up off the ground to sit down next to her on the log.

"Fill me in then!"

"Octavia, enough!" Bellamy's sudden outburst surprised both girls. Octavia shifted uncomfortably, realizing she had crossed a line. "Sometimes...sometimes people just aren't who you think they are, okay?"

LeAnna's eyebrows knitted in confusion as his gaze settled on her, pain evident in the depths of his deep brown eyes. "Bellamy, what are you talking..."

Bellamy opened his mouth to answer her question before she even finished her sentence, everything that they've been holding back since first seeing each other on the drop ship threatening to come to a head, but they were interrupted by Clarke and the others.

"You guys leaving?" Octavia questioned, attempting to stand up. "I'm coming too."

Bellamy and LeAnna both caught her by the shoulder, forcing her back down.

"No, no. No way. Not again." Bellamy said, the authoritative tone returning to his voice. "You could have been killed, O."

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." Clarke interjected.

LeAnna felt a rush of affection for the missing boy. She didn't know Jasper well, but it had been obvious that he would do anything to help someone he cared about.

"Octavia, maybe you should take it easy, yah?" LeAnna suggested gently. "We've got it. We'll bring him home."

"But you're injured too!" Octavia protested. "And no ones asking you to stay behind."

LeAnna shot her down with a glare, "My injury isn't effecting my arms or legs is it?"

"They're right. Your leg is just gonna slow us down." Clarke stated matter-of-factly before turning her sights on Bellamy. "I'm here for you."

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells hissed, but his objections were met with a wave of Clarke's hand.

"I hear you have a gun." She told Bellamy.

Bellamy lifted his shirt, revealing the pistol tucked into the waistband on his pants.

"Good. Follow me."

"And why would I do that?" He scoffed.

Clarke tilted her head at him, "Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared."

LeAnna resisted the urge to laugh at Bellamy's offended expression. It was quiet satisfying watching him being stood up to. She jumped to her feet. "I'm in. Let's bring Jasper home."

—

Bellamy watched LeAnna follow after Clarke and the others. She wasn't just infuriating, she was dangerous. And he had long since learned not to underestimate her. They had only been on earth for a day and she had already proven just how much trouble she could get herself in to. No matter the indiscretions she had against him, he couldn't bring himself to let anything happen to her. Protecting her meant disarming her.

"Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" He barked.

Atom nodded, knowing better than to argue with their de facto leader.

"I don't need a babysitter." Octavia huffed.

Bellamy ignored her, "Anybody touches her, they answer to me. Let's go."

Murphy followed him dutifully out of camp. "Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?"

"LeAnna just let it slip that she has a gun. We can't have that. She's highly trained and if she gets the urge to stop our plans for this camp, she'll do it. As for Clarke, The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it."


End file.
